Downing Street
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: The all time conundrum where the Doctor has to plea with the Master to leave earth. But how will he do this? WARNING: SLASH-DONT LIKE DONT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Harold Saxon, better known as The Master, sat alone in the over sized office he had in none other that 10 Downing Street. The desk he sat behind was very organised, in fact, the whole room was organised. It was very neat for someone who didn't actually want to work as a prime minister. A knock at the door disturbed the calmness of the room. Then enter a tall slim man being hooked by each arm by well built armed men.

"Let him down" The Master called. The men obeyed and dropped the Timelord. The Doctor, now trying to pull himself back up was greeted by the Masters cocky smile.

"Did you really think you could stop me that easily Doctor? Did you really think I wouldn't have people here to stop you?" The Master mocked.

"Actually, I needed to be here." Replied The Doctor, pulling himself up.

"Oh?" replied The Master, "and why is that?"

"This is my planet" the Doctor begun "and I wont let any harm come to it. Id do anything to protect it."

"Anything?" The Master mocked.

The Doctor confirmed, "Anything."

The Master was not stupid and understood well what this meant. He pulled himself up from his desk chair ad made his way around to the Doctor. He grabbed the Timelords head and pulled it in close before kissing him passionately.

The Doctor panicked, he knew he would have to seduce The Master for his plan to work before double crossing him, but after this kiss, he didn't know how he was going to do that. He was enjoying the contact of another Timelord too much. It didn't help when The Master removed the Doctors tie and jacket.

The kiss continued, The Master was enjoying this as much as The Doctor was. The masters hands wandered down The Doctors back and ass. He began kissing his neck and unbuttoning The Doctors shirt before removing it. The Doctor removed The Masters shirt and tie, revealing a similar, smooth hairless chest. The Doctor stated biting The Masters chest and kissing it. The Master reaches down and removes the other Timelords trousers and is surprised to see he is immediately greeted with the other Timelords hard manhood. The Master begins to remove his own trousers, pulling them down to reveal a pair of black boxer briefs. The pouch at the front sticks out a bit. The Doctor looks hungrily at it before pulling back the waistband to release The Masters 9" member. The Doctor kneels down and puts it in his eager mouth and begins to suck. The Doctor sucks harder and faster, taking it all into his mouth. He starts to get faster but The Master pulls away. The Doctor is confused, wandering what he did wrong.

"It doesn't just end with that" The Master says, and signals for the Doctor to get up. Surely he does this and walks over to the Master. The Master bends him over the desk and runs his finger up the Doctors ass. He then inserts the first finger. The Doctor moans in pleasure. A thought rushes through the Masters heard. He quickly kneels down to his discarded trousers and looks through the pockets to pull out his laser screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asks nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this" assures The Master, and without further warning, he pushes the screwdriver into the Doctors entrance. The Doctor moans in pain.

The Master forces the screwdriver in and out of the Doctors ass for a while before The Doctors moans of pain turn to moans of pleasure. Both Timelords cocks stand out as far as they can. Taking it no more, The Master removes the screwdriver from the Doctor and without much time inserts his own member into him. The Doctor gives out more moans of pleasure. The Master pumps away. Thrusting in and out faster and harder each time. The Doctor lets out an all mighty scream when the master puts his full cock in to the Doctors ass. The Master leaves it hear listening to the sound of pain he is causing before releasing his load deep into the Doctor. The Master stays in the Doctor, now reaching round to the other Timelords needy manhood. The Master reaches round and begins to pump away at the Doctor. Each thrust of the hand is hard and sore for the Doctor, but it isn't long before he shoots his load all over the Masters desk and hand.

Finally removing himself from the Doctor, The Master licks his hand for anything left by the other Timelord. The Doctor begins to dress again. His walking makes the Master laugh, limping about from a throbbing ass. The Master takes his time getting dressed, he just about pulls up his boxers when The Doctor is fully dressed.

"So, do we have a deal?" The Doctor asks.

"What?" The Master replies.

"The deal, I did 'anything' if you left earth."

"O right" The Master recalls. "Sorry, no deal. Now get out"

The Doctor is broken, he feels like he has been very badly cheated. He leaves downing street, vowing to get revenge on the Master. He just had to get back to the warehouse with Martha and Jack to come up with a plan.

The end


End file.
